Tokyo Nights: I Lost My Little Girl
by Miss Shad
Summary: Things are just hunkydory between Ami and her family...until she is left with Uncle Otaro when Akasei and Joko go out on their own one night. Ami feels left out and runs away from home, only to encounter even greater trouble...R&R Flame me and you're DEAD
1. Doctor Visit

Disclaimer: Okay, you should know by now that I don't own HHPAY, and that this is based off the animated characters and not the real people.

* * *

_**FORWARD: 'ello again. This is episode 5 of the Tokyo Nights series. For those of you who have no idea of what this is all about, I suggest you go and read the first 4 stories...that should clear things up.**_

_**As for the rest of you...do proceed.**_

_**---Shaddie-chan**_

* * *

**TOKYO NIGHTS**

**PART FIVE: ''I Lost My Little Girl''**

* * *

Twas early summertime, and the blindingly bright sun shone down on the city streets that, in some places, were lined with trees, a few of which still had one or two remaining pink blossoms here and there. On these sidewalks underneath the trees the usual hustle and bustle of city life was taking place. Down on the streets themselves there were literally dozens of cars, including a nice silver one. In a city so full of people, the family to whom this car belonged to, despite their wealth, had about the signifigance of a bread crumb, but not in this story. 

Driving the car was pink-haired Akasei Onuki; in the back seat were her three daughters: Yushi, Gojei and Ami.

All three of them knew where they were going, and Ami was not at all happy about it.

When they were about five minutes or so away from their destination, Akasei turned down the radio and asked, ''Are you all right back there, Ami?''

Ami just pouted and said quietly but rather angrily, ''No.''

''Oh, don't be that way,'' Akasei said, ''Trust me, it won't be as bad as you think.''

* * *

They had entered the building which, to Ami, seemed quite foreboding inside and out...that is, until Akasei led them down the hall and into a room that was brightly colored with yellow and red wallpaper with a pink Hello Kitty border along the edges. A bit loud, perhaps, but nice. The room also had a TV mounted on the wall, several books, and a box of toys. Ami was so delighted with this place that she forgot her worries in a blink of an eye, and so did her sisters. They immediately began to dig through the toys and books while Akasei talked with someone; just who it might have been the girls didn't care in the least. 

A few minutes later Akasei sat down in one of the chairs in the room and watched the three of them. They had gotten tired of the toys and books and were now idly watching the TV. Out of nowhere Ami's worries returned, and she shyly went to sit beside Akasei.

''Tell me again...what's the doctor going to do?'' Ami asked.

''Well, he's going to check your heart...'' Akasei began. Ami put her hand on her chest. ''Okay, my heart's beating,'' She said, ''Can we go now?''

''No,'' Akasei said, ''He'll check your eyes and ears and whatnot...''

''Is he going to give me a shot?'' Ami interuptted.

''...Yes, I think so,'' Akasei said. Shot. The very word made Ami's blood run cold. She quickly grabbed Akasei's sleeve. ''L-L-L-Let's just g-go right now, okay?'' Ami said, trying to pull Akasei out of the chair.

Akasei pulled Ami's hand away from her sleeve. ''No,'' She said, ''It has to be done. Remember what I told you: it won't be as bad as you th--''

''Onuki-san!'' Someone called out. ''You and your daughters can come in now.''

''All right, come on you three,'' Akasei said, taking Yushi, Gojei and Ami by the hand. Yushi and Gojei seemed a bit nervous, but remained as calm as they possibly could. Ami, however, was not going to come quietly.

''No no no no no! Let's go home _right now_!'' Ami exclaimed, struggling against Akasei's grip. But Akasei led her into the room anyway.

A few minutes later, Ami and her sisters were sitting in a room that had much duller colors than the one they had been in eairlier, but it still had the Hello Kitty border. Akasei was hugging Ami and trying to calm her down since she was trembling madly, unlike her sisters who were just a bit curious and not frightened at all.

The doctor entered the room about ten minutes later. Ami cringed.

''Oh, don't be so afraid,'' He said, petting Ami's hair gently. Ami shyly looked up at him.

''H...h...hi...'' Ami said nervously.

''She's just afraid,'' Akasei explained.

The doctor thought for a moment. ''Ami,'' He said, ''how about if I let you watch me examine your sisters first? Would that help?''

Ami, still trembling, nodded.

''All right then.'' Ami watched with great intrest (and some fear) as the doctor weighed Yushi and Gojei, took their temperatures, checked their eyes, as well as several other things.

Then it was Ami's turn to have all those things done, though not quite as calmly as Yushi and Gojei had done. It was with a fair deal of hesitation that she stepped up onto the scale. The stethoscope was rather cold, cold enough to startle her. She was afraid of the things used to check her ears and eyes, the little hammer that checked her reflexes...but the worst was yet to come.

''Well, all three of you are very healthy,'' The doctor said, ''...but I'm afraid you won't like what I have to do next.'' He then got out some needles...and Ami knew exactly what they were for. She nearly fainted.

''Relax,'' The doctor told her, ''I'll let your sisters have them first, and you'll see that it isn't as bad as you think.'' First Yushi had the shot; she winced somewhat when the needle went in but other than that she seemed fine. Then Gojei had it; she seemed to be afraid of it too since she was a bit fidgety, but she soon settled down.

Finally it was Ami's turn. She was trembling more than ever.

''Be still,'' The doctor said, ''You'll only feel a little pinch.'' And with that he gave her the shot.

''Ow!'' Ami said, flinching. A mere second or two later the horrible shot she had made herself sick over was over.

''And now for something you _will_ like,'' The doctor said, getting something out of a box.

''What is it?'' Yushi asked.

''Lollipops!'' The doctor told her.

Ami's eyes lit up as the doctor handed her a lollipop. The whole agonizing trip seemed to be worth it now. Yushi and Gojei were given lollipops as well, then the doctor sent them and Akasei on their way.

* * *

The four of them had decided to go out for some ramen afterwards. Gojei had great fun tormenting Yushi and Akasei by slurping her noodles as noisly as she possibly could. Ami however, just sort of picked up the noodles with her chopsticks and gently let them _plop_ back into the bowl, occasionaly eating a few of them, and overall there was something not quite _right_ about how sluggish she was. 

Akasei noticed this and asked, ''Are you feeling all right, Ami?''

''Not really...'' Ami said quietly.

''What's wrong?''

Ami was silent.

''Ami-chan?''

Ami sighed. ''I...feel bad.''

Akasei put her hand on Ami's forehead. It was warm. _Odd, _Akasei thought_, the doctor just checked her. Could it have been the vaccine?_

''I think the shot might have made you a bit sick,'' Akasei said. She then turned to Yushi and Gojei, who were both toying with the noodles and chopsticks. ''Ami's not feeling well, so we should go home.''

Yushi and Gojei were both quite dissapointed since they were having a fun time bothering each other. But their begs and pleads and ''five more minutes'' did nothing to change Akasei's mind. They went home.

* * *

When they returned home Akasei sat Ami down in her favorite beanbag chair in front of the TV while she went to make a strawberry milkshake for her. Ami had little intrest in the TV and just sort of stared at it as if she were staring at a wall for no reason. 

When Akasei had finished making the shake she returned to the living room, only to find that the TV and the sickness had made Ami fall asleep. Akasei put the shake in the freezer to save for later, then she picked Ami up and began to caress her hair gently. Every time she did so Ami snuggled her and smiled a bit, almost as if she had forgotten her sickness and boredom. Akasei kept this up for a bit longer, then she went upstairs to put Ami in her bed.

* * *

A/N: Awww so cute, huh? A bit boring, maybe, but sweet. Trust me, it will get better eventually. Until I update, review me; flames are off limits, though constructive criticism is fine. 

_**---Shaddie**_


	2. Who Are The Weird People

Ami soon recovered from her ordeal very well, well enough to go to school with Yushi and Gojei the next day.

After sitting in one corner of the classroom playing by herself for a little while, she noticed her two friends Akito and Hideyuki, as well as her sisters, rapidly grabbing books off of the bookshelf. Curious, Ami approached them.

''I say we read _Clifford The Big Red Dog Gets Fixed!_'' Akito said.

''Why would he need to be fixed?'' Yushi asked.

''No, I say we read _Captain Underpants And The Day He Finally Put On Some Shorts!_'' Hideyuki said.

''No, let's read _The Magic School Bus Hits Arthur And Drags Him 40 Feet!_'' Akito replied.

Gojei took a book off the shelf. ''How about this one: _The Berenstain Bears Hibernate Through The Entire Story?_'' She asked.

''How about we all stop arguing?'' Ami said. ''We can decide on books later.''

''Oh...hi Ami,'' Hideyuki said, ''I thought you were ignoring us.''

''Why would I do that?'' Ami said. ''You guys are my friends!''

''Well okay then.'' Hideyuki said.

Eager to change the subject, Akito asked, ''So...what's everyone been up to lately?''

''Well, Gojei and Ami and I went to the doctor yesterday,'' Yushi said.

''And it was no picnic,'' Ami muttered.

''I went to the movies with my dad last Sunday,'' Akito said.

''That must have been fun,'' Yushi replied.

''How about you, Hideyuki?'' Ami asked.

''Well...uhm...I really haven't been up to much lately...'' Akito said. ''...uhm...my dad has been complaining a lot though.''

''My dad does that too,'' Gojei said. ''Especially when the folks working in his hotel slack off.''

''This is different,'' Hideyuki replied. ''My dad's been talking about this weird group of people a lot.''

''Weird people?'' Ami asked. ''What kind of weird people?''

''Weird people who have a lot of tattoos, he says.'' Hideyuki said.

''What else?'' Ami asked.

''He also says they have no pinky fingers.'' Hideyuki said.

All were certainly taken aback by this. ''Tell us more!'' Akito said.

''They cause a lot of trouble, my dad says,'' Hideyuki replied. ''I think that's why my dad complains about them so much.''

''What are these people called?'' Yushi asked.

''I...don't really remember,'' Hideyuki said, ''Seems like their name was...Ya-something...I'm not sure.''

All were silent and stunned.

''But don't worry guys,'' Hideyuki said, ''Whoever they are, I don't think they'll bother you.''

Once again eager to change the subject, Akito asked, ''Did we ever decide on a book?''

''Sadly, no,'' Yushi replied.

Ami wasn't intrested in any bickering about books, as she was too busy thinking about the ''Ya-something.'' Although Hideyuki had told her she had nothing to worry about, it didn't help much. Although she did end up participating in the usual school activites, try as she might, she couldn't get those strange people out of her mind.

* * *

A/N: Yes I know that was much too short. Man I'm getting lazy with updates, aren't I? But please cut me some slack, I'm rather busy these days. 

Until the next chapter, review me; flame me and you're as dead as dirt.

_**---Shaddie**_


End file.
